Music Meister and His Siren Part 2
by Mrs.RedHood
Summary: Patrick Harris, aka The Music Meister, has been locked in Arkham Asylum. Everything sucks except for his psychiatrist, Dr. Abigail Vincent, aka Siren. They're in love, and Abigail is on a one-way track straight to becoming a villain. Sequel to 'The Music Meister and His Siren.' I own Abigail/Siren, Sam/Gears, and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Two guards led Patrick to Dr. Vincent's office. As they reach the door, they shove him into the office and force him into the chair in front of the large desk. Dr. Vincent looked up at the two guards.

"There is no need for the two of you to be so forceful with my patient." Her voice was full of annoyance with the guards.

She looked at the handcuffs around Patrick's wrists and ankles.

"Those won't be necessary." The guards nodded and took off the cuffs before leaving the room to stand outside the door.

Abigail stood and walked over to Patrick. He smirked at her as he looked her over.

"Abigail, sweetheart, you look very beautiful today," he said, looking at her black, form-fitting dress suit.

"Thank you, Patrick." She smiled, blushing.

Patrick stood up and hugged her close. He nuzzled his face into her neck. Abigail wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her. His eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" Abigail placed a hand onto Patrick's cheek.

"I missed you. I hate being locked up in this hell-hole because I can't hold you like this when I want to. Plus, I don't get to sing with you like when we first met." He rested his forehead against hers.

Abigail gave Patrick a small kiss. She suddenly got an idea to get Patrick out of Arkham. She pulled away from him and went to her desk.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Patrick looked at her, worried that she might be upset.

"We have two options. 1) I can recommend your early release to the warden, which may take a while to get done, or 2) I can help you break out of here."

Patrick shook his head.

"I am not going to let you put your reputation on the line just to help me." He walked to her side and looked down at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Abigail smiled up at him.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as we're together."

Patrick smirked and pulled her close.

"So, what's the plan for getting me out of here?"

"Well, I need you to sit down while I talk to the guards." She smiled up at Patrick and led him back to his seat. He looked at Abigail, confused. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me, guards?" The two guards turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Dr. Vincent?"

"Can one of you call Ms. Tompkins for me? It seems my computer is acting weird." She smiled sweetly at the guards.

"Sure, no problem, ma'am." One of the guards pulled out a radio.

"Tompkins, Dr. Vincent needs you to come look at her computer," he said into the radio.

"I'm on that side of the asylum. I'll be there in a few," a woman's voice came from the radio.

Abigail smiled.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Just send her in when she gets here," she said. She walked back into her office and sat behind her desk. She smiled at Patrick. "And now, we wait."

A few minutes later, a blonde woman walked into the office. Abigail and Patrick looked up at her. She wore a pair of black cargo pants, a green tank-top, and a pair of black combat boots. Her long, curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Hi, Dr. Vincent. You needed me to look at your computer?" She smiled at Abigail.

"Hello, Ms. Tompkins. It's nice to see you, but I actually need you to do something else for me, Gears." Abigail stood up. "Patrick, this is Samantha Tompkins, aka Gears. Sam, this is-"

"The Music Meister. I know." Sam cut her off. "How did you know that I'm Gears?"

"It wasn't that hard. You're specialties are technology and mechanics, so I just put two-and-two together." Abigail smirked.

"Wait, you're Gears?" Patrick asked Sam.

She smirked.

"The one and only. Now, Abs, what do you need?"

"I need you to deactivate Patrick's collar, so that I can help him break out of here." Abigail gave Sam a pleading look.

A dark smile made its way to Sam's face.

"Oooh, this should be fun." Sam then went to work on Patrick's collar.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's****Note:**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The fall semester has just started, and I'm already swamped with homework. I will try to update next Sunday, and I will continue to update whenever I can. I just need everyone to be patient. I also want to thank everyone for reading my stories and leaving reviews. I love y'all, and I hope y'all have a wonderful day/afternoon/night.


End file.
